Roses are Red
by Yamamoto-Niki-Chan
Summary: Just a simple, lightly fluffed up Tadamu Valentine's Day/White Day fic for you guys Amu gives Tadase a hand with his Valentine's on Valentine's Day, and gives him some hand-made chocolate, as well. A month later, on White Day, Tadase returns the favor in a way more than imaginable. ONE SHOT! [onlyoneshot.. sorry reference]


_**A/N: **_**Hiya guys! I know...I haven't been posting lately. ToT I've been lazy. And school, ya know? But, I thought I'd write you guys a quick (well, not really quick..it's quite long) Tadamu Valentine's Day one shot. I'd just quickly like to say this; I want to completely re-vamp my 'Marry You' fic, since it's SO hard to edit the original format. So, would you guys mind if I delete it? Just...so I can make it better. ^_^**

**Anyhow, back to this fic; this is just a really cute, very lightly fluffed, and very cheesy one shot. (Ugh, whenever I think of the words 'one shot' I think of a K-Pop song by the same name. It's just SO good. Look it up. Do it! Jk, a lot of people don't like K-Pop ;o;) Please be warned, it's quite long for a one shot (well of my sort of one shot). And it probably drags on a lot...Oh, and yes...the character with the surname 'Yamamoto'...That would be my name sake, Niki Yamamoto, AKA my SC! OC...don't worry, she doesn't have eyes for Tadase~**

**And I'm sorry for there being Japanese in this...I couldn't help it. ;n; With that, I'll say my final words. Firstly, I was originally going to post this tomorrow, because I felt lazy, but I finally decided to post this today (At like 9-ish PM my time...). And, I do not own Shugo Chara, nor do I really own the outfit I made Tadase wear. I got the 'idea' of it from the Korean version of To the Beautiful You/Hana Kimi drama. I couldn't clearly remember the outfit I was trying to base it off, but I remembered it involved orange/salmon shorts.**

**Also, I want to say the wise words of the Korean band, B.A.P;**

**You only got one chance (on life), ya know?**

**Enjoy~ (PS: The paragraphs may look short, but they were much longer on Word)**

* * *

_**Roses are Red**_

'_Roses are red, violets are blue,_

_Sugar is sweet, and so are you_'

Valentine's Day; the day where girls and women present chocolates and gifts to the boys and men they admire, look up to, or love. Then a month later, there's White Day, when the boys or men give the girls or women gifts in return.

Valentine's Day is very popular with the girls in the High School section of Seiyo. Especially when it came to giving one specific boy in the tenth grade. That specific boy is named Hotori Tadase; the heart throb and 'king/prince' of Seiyo.

Tadase sighed as he placed a box of chocolate in a basket that was already full of chocolate to the point where they were almost falling out. He wished his guardian character, Kiseki, were still with him. At least then he didn't have to eat the much chocolate.

"K-konnichiwa*, Tadase-sama…" a girl with black hair and green eyes stammered, bowing slightly.

Tadase smiled at her absentmindedly. "Hello…Yamamoto-san."

"H-here…" the girl held out a heart shaped box of sweets. "For you…I made them myself…I hope they taste alright to you."

"Arigatou gozaimashita* Yamamoto-san." Tadase said with another smile. He took the box and gently placed it in the overflowing basket, glancing over quickly to check if it would topple over.

Just as it looked like the chocolate would fall, a certain girl stopped it. Tadase looked up at his savior and realized with a blush that it was his 'best female friend', Hinamori Amu. In all honestly, Tadase thought of Amu as his unofficial girlfriend. Even though she didn't know that.

He bowed his head at Amu and smiled. "Arigatou*, Amu-chan. It would be a shame if all of those fell. I'm sure the girls put a lot of effort into making those chocolates."

Amu smiled back. "Well, I just didn't want you to have to pick them all up and leave your, ah, line of girls waiting."

"How considerate." Tadase chuckled.

Amu glanced at the next person in line to give Tadase chocolates. The red haired girl glared at Amu in return. She turned her attention back to the blonde next to her, who wasn't paying the girl any attention. Amu gave the girl a smirk.

"Ahem." The girl said haughtily, trying to get Tadase's attention.

"Would you be patient, Yamabuki-san?" Amu said. "Tadase will be with you in a minute."

The girl gasped. "How dare you say Tadase-sama's name without any honorific!"

Amu shrugged nonchalantly. "I've been his friend for 5 years now. And how long have you been _friends _with him for, Yamabuki-san?"

Tadase shook out of his daze and realized what was happening. He looked from Amu to the girl, then back at Amu.

"Gomenasai*, Yamabuki-san." He said with a curt, yet kind smile. "I'd assume you've prepared some chocolate for me, as you do every year?"

The Yamabuki girl beamed and stuck her tongue out at Amu. "Yes! Here you go, Tadase-sama!"

She gave Tadase a box of chocolates and blew him a kiss, which he pretended to receive. Amu rolled her eyes at the girl as she walked away, obviously pleased. She stood on her tip-toes and counted the remaining people in line. She glanced at Tadase, who looked a little tired.

"Ne*, Tadase…you seem a little exhausted. Why don't I take over for you?" she asked.

Tadase looked up at Amu once more as he took another box of chocolates from another fan-girl. He gave her a confused look. "Why would girls give a girl chocolate that goes to someone else?"

Amu shrugged. "I'm sure all of them know how close friends we are. Or at least most of them. I can quickly make a little name plate that says "Tadase's temporary replacement" and write down whatever they wanted to tell you, if you like."

After a lot of persuading, Amu finally managed to get Tadase off of his chair. She sat down and explained through a random microphone what was happening. A lot of the girls gasped, but Amu just ignored.

"You may now proceed to give me any chocolates and/or notes/things you want me to tell Tadase!" she announced.

There was mumbling, but people slowly handed Amu the chocolates and said the things they wanted to tell Tadase. Finally, Amu was down to the last girl in line. Long past that time, Tadase came back and was silently observing Amu. Or, to be exact, admiring her beauty.

"Phew…" Amu muttered, placing the final box in the second basket she retrieved before she started her 'volunteer' work for Tadase. "Finally done."

"A lot of work, eh?" Tadase said, walking up beside Amu.

Amu looked over. She nodded. "You have _a lot _of fan girls. Must be tough on White Day for you."

Tadase shrugged. "Not really…I don't really give gifts to the people I haven't been with since Kindergarten."

Amu nodded, though she was slightly disappointed since she'd only met Tadase in grade 5. Thinking about it, Tadase probably already had someone he liked and knew since Kindergarten.

"-Mu-chan! …Amu-chan!" Tadase was calling out.

"Hmm?" Amu jerked out of her thoughts. She blushed slightly, realizing Tadase was still with her. "Ah, gomen*, Tadase. I must have zoned out."

Tadase smiled. "It's fine." Suddenly, Tadase found himself blurting out, "Oh, by the way, are you giving anyone chocolate?"

Amu shrugged. "I gave some treats to Yaya and Rima. Obviously just because we're close friends. And I gave some to Kukai. Since I felt he'd get mad or disappointed if I didn't. I might give one to Ikuto…but I don't know."

Tadase frowned. "And…how about me?" he spoke quickly and quietly as he spoke the word 'me'.

Amu looked away. "Ah, yeah…about that..." she took a small box of chocolate. "Sorry for adding another chocolate to your pile…" she realized something and quickly added, "By the way, these are the only chocolates I made that came out well. The ones I gave the others are all store bought."

Tadase was genuinely touched. He shook his head and smiled as he took the small box. All the round chocolates in the box had a 'T' delicately written in a cursive like font with what looked to be icing. "I don't mind…to be honest, your chocolate may or may not be the only one I eat."

Amu blushed and looked away. Tadase smiled at Amu's response and, while she still wasn't looking at him, he pressed his lips against the box. The aroma he got when his nose hit the box was sweet. It didn't smell like normal chocolate. He wondered what it was.

With a quick movement as Amu looked dared to look back at Tadase again, he slipped the chocolate in his book bag. He gave her an innocent smile.

"Shall we walk home together?" he asked.

_One Month Later; March 14 (White Day)_

Tadase checked is stuff over. He made sure the sign on his mini-cake was correct and he made sure his outfit was formal, but still casual by looking in the mirror in his bathroom. He nodded, satisfied with his preppy, semi-formal outfit.

Now seemed to be the perfect time to see if Amu would go out with him. It was White Day, and Ikuto was back to travelling around the world, still trying to find his father.

_Seriously… _Tadase thought, walking out into his garden, barefoot. _What doesn't niisan* just find him on a social network and ask him where he is? He's been looking for Aruto-kun for over 2 years. _He walked up to his flower garden and picked a few red roses. _Maybe he has found his father…and he's just living with him in where ever…_

He smelled the roses in his hands and smiled. "These would really compliment Amu-chan's hair…"

He walked back inside his room and slid his door shut. He suddenly realized Amu was the only person he'd be 'thanking' for her chocolate—which was quite delicious if someone was curious. After cutting the stems of the roses down some, he glanced down at his watch. He cut one of the stems down more than he did the others and placed it on top of the box that held the cake that Nagihiko helped bake.

"Okaa-san*, Obaa-san*, I'm going out!" he called out as he slipped his brown school loafers on.

Without waiting for a reply, he pulled on a light jacket and walked out of the house. Leisurely, he made his way to Amu's house. He was in no hurry. Amu had told him to come at two PM, and it was only 1:35PM. Tadase just liked being early.

On the way there, he bumped into Nagihiko and Rima. Obviously, they were either on their way, or just came back from a date. The two had been dating for a year now. Honestly, Tadase was jealous Nagihiko actually managed to get to Rima so quickly.

"Going somewhere, Tadase?" Rima asked with a smirk as she glanced down at the box and the roses Tadase was cradling in his hands.

Tadase blushed. "Don't start, Rima-chan."

"Good luck, Hotori-kun." Nagihiko said with a wink.

With that, the couple waved and walked past. Tadase sighed and continued his walking. He glanced at his watch; 1:42. He would most likely arrive a few minutes early, since he was already more than halfway to Amu's house. Fine with him. The more time the better.

At last, he arrived at Amu's house. He hid the gifts behind his back and took a deep breath. He curled his hand into a fist and gently brought it up to Amu's front door. Immediately, the door opened, revealing Amu's mother, Hinamori Midori.

"Konnichiwa, Hinamori-san." He said with a respectful bow. "Is Amu-chan here?"

"Yes, she's up in her room." Midori smiled. "Shall I call her down?"

"If you like." He said. When Midori turned away, Tadase quickly took of his jacket, trying his best to hide the gift.

Amu came down the stairs in front of Tadase just as he put the gift behind his back again. He, then, decided the best way to hide the majority of his gift was to put it in the satchel he brought with him everywhere. He sighed as he realized that would be hard.

"Oh, hey, Tadase!" Amu said happily. "I was just getting ready for you to come. You're right on time!"

"Ah, yeah." Tadase said nervously.

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone." Midori said with a wink towards Tadase.

Tadase watched as Amu's mom walked away, wondering if she saw his gift to Amu. He was pulled out if his thoughts as he felt Amu grab his wrist. "C'mon. Let's go up to my room."

Tadase nodded as he glanced down at Amu's hand, which was close to holding his. With one slip, they could be holding hands. Well, it's not like he hadn't held hands with her. But the last time that happened was in grade 6 when they went shopping together…it was an 'accident'.

Finally, they arrived to her room. The pink bedroom Tadase had seen once or twice before. They both sat down on the bed and that's when Amu noticed Tadase's outfit.

"What's with the outfit?" she asked. "Seems a little semi-formal to me…Are you going somewhere after this?"

Tadase glanced down at his white and orange outfit. His bright orange shorts somehow managed to look good on him, and probably would only look good on him. His white shirt was neatly tucked into the shorts, and he was wearing a sweater vest the same color as his shorts that would only look good on him.

He shook his head at Amu and took his hand from behind his back. "Amu-chan…thanks for the delicious chocolates on Valentine's Day." He held the small gift out to Amu.

Amu blushed as she took the box and roses. But not before Tadase pulled one of the roses from the box. He told her to lean close. Amu continued to blush.

"Oh, by the way, I'm not going to do what you think I am." Tadase said with a smile.

At that Amu almost pouted. But she was shocked when Tadase gently touched her face to put the rose in her hair. He pulled back and smiled.

"I knew it would look pretty." He beamed. "Oh yeah…open the box."

Amu nodded and slowly opened the white box. Inside was a chocolate ice-cream cake. It was decorated with strawberries (to symbolize Amu's strawberry scented and looking hair), and hearts. A midst all of the sweet decorations there was a small chocolate sign that said, 'Be Mine, Amu-chan~'

Amu looked up at Tadase, then back down at the cake, in her hands. Then she glanced at the roses at her side. She wanted to cry. And she eventually did. Slowly, tears welled up in her eyes. She knew what Tadase was trying to say.

"Oh…" she said quietly. She was still utterly speechless.

"Amu-chan…?" Tadase asked, taking Amu's hands. "Look at me."

He used his finger to gently tilt Amu's head up. Tears stained Amu's face as she looked into Tadase's eyes. She took a breath and muttered, "Tadase…"

"What…why are you crying?" Tadase asked. "D-do you not like me in that way?"

Amu shook her head. "No…It's not that. I—I do like you in that way."

"Then why— Wait…you do?" Tadase asked in shock.

Amu covered her mouth, but still nodded. Tadase still looked shocked when he asked, "But…What about Ikuto-niisan?"

"What about him?" Amu asked innocently.

"Never mind…but…" Tadase leaned over and kissed Amu's cheek. "I take that you saying you liked me means you're accepting my request of asking you out?"

Amu looked down at the box, then back at Tadase. Her face was red, but she beamed. "Yes!"

Tadase smiled. "Daisuke*, Amu-chan."

"I like you too~"

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Ah, yes. What a cheesy ending. Is it just me, or do my stories not have structures? Like a beginning, middle, and end. Anyways, here are the Japanese words I mentioned:**

**Konnichiwa (or Koniciwa, not sure which one is correct): 'Hello' **

**Arigatou gozaimashita (I'm sorry if I spelled that wrong...): Formal form of 'thank you'**

**Arigatou: Less formal form of 'thank you'**

**Gomennasai: 'I'm sorry' I think it's...formal(?)**

**Gomen: 'Sorry' **

**Niisan: 'older brother'**

**Okaa-san: 'mother'**

**Obaa-san: 'grandmother'**

**Daisuke: 'I like/love you' It's less...intimate(?) than 'Aishiteru' I believe the word 'dayo' is sometimes added, but I might be wrong.**

**And finally, as you guys may have noticed, I made Amu get rid of the honorific in Tadase's name, and made Tadase call his friends by their first name. **

**Hope you enjoyed, and please tell me if it's okay to delete my 'Marry You' fic to make it better~**


End file.
